El Guardavia
by LuNnAaPoTtEr
Summary: Trata de un espectro que suele aparecer en las vías del ferrocarril. La imagen, que acostumbra manifestarse junto a la boca de un sombrío túnel, se presenta para dar a conocer lamentables noticias. "no soy buena con los summary". **Este fic participa en el reto "Te potterizarás de terror" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**
1. Chapter 1

_bueno chicos espero que les guste esta es la primera parte y este fic participa en el reto "Te potterizarás de terror" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

_asi que espero que lo disfruten :D_

* * *

Cuando oyó una voz llamándolo de esta manera, se encontraba junto a la puerta de la caseta, con un banderín enrollado sobre un palo corto que tenía en la mano. Se podría pensar, teniendo en cuenta la naturaleza del terreno, que no podía caberle la menor duda sobre de dónde procedía la voz; pero en lugar de mirar hacia arriba, donde yo me encontraba, en lo alto de un precipicio cortado a pico justo encima de su cabeza, se volvió y miró hacia las vías. Hubo algo especial en su manera de hacerlo, aunque no sabría definir exactamente qué. Pero sí sé que fue lo bastante extraño como para atraer mi atención, aun tratándose de una figura de espaldas y en la sombra en el fondo del profundo despeñadero, en tanto que yo estaba mucho más arriba, bañado por una brillante puesta de sol que me había obligado a darme sombra en los ojos con la mano antes de poder verlo del todo.

–¡Eh!, ¡ahí abajo!

Después de haber mirado al fondo de las vías se volvió de nuevo y, al alzar los ojos, vio mi figura en lo alto, sobre él.

–¿Hay algún sendero por el que pueda bajar y hablar con usted?

Me miró sin responder, y yo le devolví la mirada sin volver a agobiarle demasiado pronto con una repetición de mi vana pregunta. Justo entonces se inició una pequeña vibración en el aire y en la tierra, que rápidamente se transformó en un violento latido, y una embestida repentina me lanzó hacia atrás con la suficiente fuerza como para haberme hecho pedazos. Cuando la nube de humo que me cubrió hubo pasado y el tren rápido se alejaba rumbo a la llanura, miré hacia abajo una vez más, y le vi enrollar nuevamente el banderín que había mostrado mientras pasaba el tren.

Repetí mi pregunta. Tras una pausa, durante la cual pareció mirarme con gran atención, señaló con su banderín enrollado hacia un punto a mi altura, a unas doscientas o trescientas yardas de distancia. Le grité:

–¡De acuerdo!– y me dirigí a aquel lugar.

Allí, a fuerza de mirar cuidadosamente a mi alrededor descubrí un tosco sendero en zig–zag tallado en la roca, que seguí.

El corte era muy profundo e inusualmente escarpado. Estaba tallado en una piedra viscosa, más húmeda y enlodada a medida que iba descendiendo. Por esta razón el camino se me hizo lo bastante largo como para tomarme el tiempo de recordar el singular aire de disgusto y repulsión con que me había señalado el sendero.

Cuando hube bajado por el descendente zig–zag lo suficiente y volví a verle, pude darme cuenta de que estaba de pie entre los rieles por los que el tren acababa de pasar, en ademán de estar esperando mi aparición: su mano izquierda en la barbilla y el codo puesto sobre la mano derecha, cruzada sobre el pecho. Su actitud era de tal expectación y cautela que me detuve un momento, extrañado.

Reanudé el descenso y, al llegar al nivel de las vías y acercarme a él, vi que era un hombre moreno, de barba oscura y cejas más bien espesas. Su puesto estaba en el lugar más solitario y lúgubre que yo haya visto jamás. A cada lado un muro de piedra dentada, rezumante de humedad, impedía cualquier visión que no fuese una estrecha franja de cielo; el horizonte, en una dirección, era tan sólo la prolongación oblicua de esta gran caverna. La corta perspectiva del lado opuesto terminaba con una sombría luz roja y la aún más sombría negra boca de un túnel, deprimente y amenazador. Eran tan pocos los rayos de sol que alguna vez llegaban hasta aquel lugar, que éste había adquirido un mortífero olor terroso, y un viento helado corría por allí con tanta fuerza que sentí un escalofrío, como si hubiera abandonado el mundo natural.

Antes de que se moviera ya me había acercado tanto a él que habría podido tocarlo. Ni siquiera entonces apartó sus ojos de los míos. Dio un paso hacia atrás y alzó la mano.

Le dije que ocupaba un lugar solitario y que había llamado mi atención cuando lo había visto desde allí arriba. Supuse que le parecería raro tener un visitante. Raro, pero esperaba que no mal recibido. En mí debía ver, simplemente, a un hombre que, tras haber pasado toda su vida recluido en estrechos límites y verse por fin libre, tenía un interés renovado por estas grandes obras humanas. Con tal intención le hablé. Estoy lejos de poder asegurar qué términos utilicé, porque, aparte de mi escasa habilidad para iniciar conversaciones, en aquel hombre había algo que me intimidaba.

Dirigió una mirada de lo más curiosa a la luz roja que estaba junto a la boca del túnel, observó todo aquello como si echara algo en falta, y después me miró a mí.

–¿Estaba esa luz a su cargo?, ¿no lo estaba? Me contestó con voz profunda:

–¿No sabe que sí lo está?

Mientras examinaba sus ojos fijos y su rostro melancólico, una monstruosa idea cruzó por mi mente: que era un espíritu y no un hombre. He vuelto a meditar si cabría considerar la posibilidad de alguna enfermedad en su mente.

Retrocedí, y al hacerlo noté en sus ojos un oculto miedo hacia mí. Esto disipó mi monstruoso pensamiento.

–Me mira –le dije formando una sonrisa– como si me tuviese miedo.

–Estaba preguntándome –contestó– si no le había visto antes.

–¿Dónde?

Señaló hacia la luz roja que había estado observando.

–¿Allí? –dije.

Mirándome atentamente me respondió, aunque sin palabras, que sí.

–Mi querido amigo, ¿qué podía hacer yo allí? Sea como sea, nunca he estado ahí, puedo jurarlo.

–Creo que sí –replicó– Sí, estoy seguro.

Su rostro se serenó, y también el mío. Contestó a mis observaciones con presteza y palabras bien escogidas. ¿Tenía mucho que hacer allí? Sí, es decir, tenía mucha responsabilidad, pero lo que se requería de él era exactitud y vigilancia. En lo que se refiere a trabajo propiamente dicho –trabajo manual–, no tenía apenas nada que hacer. Cambiar esta señal, ajustar aquellas luces y mover la palanca de hierro de cuando en cuando era toda su tarea en este terreno. Respecto a las largas y solitarias horas que tanto parecían importarme, sólo podía decirme que la rutina de su vida se había ido configurando de esa forma, y que ya estaba acostumbrado a ella. En este lugar había aprendido un lenguaje –si el mero hecho de conocer sus simbolismos y tener una idea rudimentaria de su pronunciación se puede llamar aprenderlo–. También había estudiado fracciones y decimales y había intentado acercarse al álgebra; pero, como le pasaba de niño, el cálculo seguía sin ser su fuerte. ¿Le obligaba el cumplimiento de su deber a permanecer en aquel canal de aire húmedo?, ¿nunca podía remontar los altos muros de piedra hasta la luz del sol? Claro que sí, eso dependía del tiempo y de las circunstancias. Según en qué condiciones, había menos que hacer en esta línea que en las otras, y lo mismo podía aplicarse a determinadas horas del día y de la noche. En días de buen tiempo, durante algún rato, abandonaba las sombras de allí abajo; pero como en cualquier momento podía su campanilla eléctrica reclamar su presencia, prestaba oído con doble ansiedad, y su satisfacción era mucho menor de lo que podía suponer.

Me llevó a su caseta, en la que había un fuego, un escritorio con un libro oficial en el que tenía que hacer algunas anotaciones, un aparato telegráfico, con su dial y sus agujas, y la campanilla de la que ya me había hablado. Cuando le dije que confiaba en que disculpara mi comentario, pero que pensaba que había tenido una buena educación, incluso (confiaba en que me permitiera decirlo sin ofenderle) quizá por encima de aquel puesto, me hizo observar que este tipo de rarezas no eran poco habituales en los colectivos humanos más vastos; tenía idea de que así ocurría en las cárceles, en el Cuerpo de Policía, incluso en lo que se considera el recurso más desesperado, la Armada; y que esto también sucedía, más o menos, en toda compañía ferroviaria de ciertas dimensiones. Cuando era joven había sido estudiante de Filosofía Natural (dudaba que yo le creyese, viéndole en aquella barraca; casi no lo creía él mismo) y había asistido a varios cursos; pero los había abandonado, desperdició sus oportunidades, se hundió y ya no volvió a levantarse nunca. No tenía queja alguna al respecto: había construido su lecho y en él yacía. Era, con mucho, demasiado tarde para pensar en otro.

Todo lo que he condensado aquí, lo contó él de una manera pausada, con su mirada grave y oscura que oscilaba entre el fuego y mi persona. Le dio por llamarme «señor» de cuando en cuando, especialmente si se refería a su juventud, como pidiéndome que comprendiese que no había pretendido ser más de lo que yo veía que era. Varias veces le interrumpió la campanilla, leyó mensajes y envió respuestas. En una ocasión tuvo que cruzar la puerta y desplegó su banderín mientras pasaba un tren, a la vez que le hacía algún comunicado verbal al conductor. Observé que en el cumplimiento de su trabajo era extremadamente exacto y vigilante, que interrumpía lo que estaba diciendo y que permanecía en silencio hasta que había terminado lo que tenía que hacer.

En pocas palabras, habría considerado a este hombre el más fiable de todos para desempeñar aquel puesto, de no haber sido porque, mientras me estaba hablando, en un par de ocasiones perdió el color, se volvió hacia la campanilla cuando ésta no había sonado, abrió la puerta de la casa (que permanecía cerrada para aislarnos de la insalubre humedad) y miró hacia la luz roja que se encontraba junto a la boca del túnel. En ambas ocasiones volvió al fuego con el mismo aire inexplicable que ya había observado en él, y que no sería capaz de definir encontrándonos a tanta distancia.

Le dije, cuando me puse en pie para irme:

–Casi me ha hecho pensar que he conocido a un hombre satisfecho. (Me temo, he de reconocer, que lo dije para hacerlo seguir hablando.)

–Creo que lo fui –replicó con la misma voz profunda con que había hablado al comienzo–, pero estoy turbado, señor, estoy turbado.

Se habría retractado de sus palabras si hubiera podido. Pero las había dicho, y yo me agarré de ellas rápidamente:

–¿Por qué?, ¿cuál es su problema?

–Es muy difícil de explicar, señor. Es muy, muy difícil hablar de ello. Si vuelve a visitarme en otra ocasión, trataré de contárselo.

–Desde luego que tengo intención de hacerle otra visita. Dígame, ¿cuándo podría ser?

–Me voy al amanecer y volveré mañana a las diez de la noche, señor.

–Entonces vendré a las once.

Me dio las gracias y me acompañó hasta la puerta:

–Le alumbraré con mi linterna –dijo con su peculiar voz profunda– hasta que haya encontrado el camino de subida. Pero cuando lo encuentre ¡no me avise!, y cuando haya llegado a la cima ¡no me avise!

Su comportamiento hizo que el lugar me pareciera aún más frío, pero dije solamente:

–Muy bien.

–Y cuando vuelva mañana ¡no me avise! Déjeme preguntarle algo antes de que se vaya. ¿Qué le impulsó antes a gritar: «¡Eh!, ¡ahí abajo!»?

–No lo sé –dije–. ¿Es que grité algo así?

–No algo así, señor. Exactamente esas palabras. Lo sé muy bien.

–Admitamos que fueron exactamente esas palabras. Las dije, sin duda, porque lo vi a usted ahí abajo.

–¿Por ninguna otra razón?

–¿Qué otra razón podría tener?

–¿No tuvo la sensación de que le fuesen transmitidas de alguna manera sobrenatural?

–No.

Me deseó buenas noches y sostuvo en alto su linterna. Caminé entre las vías (con la desagradable sensación de que un tren venía tras de mí), hasta que encontré el sendero. Era más fácil la subida que el descenso, y llegué a mi posada sin otro contratiempo.

* * *

_bueno los dejo_


	2. Chapter 2

Puntual con mi cita, la noche siguiente puse el pie en la primera hendidura del zigzagueante camino cuando los relojes daban las once. Me esperaba allá en el fondo, con su linterna encendida.

–No le he avisado –dije, cuando estuvimos más cerca–. ¿Puedo hablar ahora?

–Por supuesto, señor.

–En ese caso, buenas noches, y aquí está mi mano.

–Buenas noches, señor. Aquí está la mía.

Tras esto, caminamos, uno al lado del otro, hasta la caseta; entramos, cerró la puerta y nos sentamos junto al fuego.

–Ya me he decidido, señor –comenzó inclinándose, en cuanto nos hubimos instalado, y habló en un tono que era poco más que un susurro–. No tendrá que preguntarme por segunda vez qué es lo que me turba. Anoche le tomé por otra persona. Lo que me turba es precisamente eso.

–¿Esa confusión?

–No. Esa otra persona.

–¿Quién es?

–No lo sé.

–¿Es como yo?

–No lo sé. Nunca he visto su cara. El brazo izquierdo le cubre el rostro y agita el derecho. Lo agita violentamente. Así.

Seguí sus indicaciones con la mirada, mientras movía un brazo como queriendo dar a entender con la mayor pasión y vehemencia: «Por el amor de Dios, despejen el camino.»

–Una noche de luna llena –me dijo el hombre– estaba sentado aquí, cuando oí una voz que gritaba «¡Eh! ¡ahí abajo!.» Me levanté de un salto, miré desde la puerta y vi a esa otra Persona junto a la luz roja que hay cerca de la boca del túnel, haciendo gestos como le acabo de enseñar. La voz parecía ronca de tanto gritar, y chillaba: «¡Cuidado!, ¡cuidado!», y de nuevo: «¡Eh!, ahí abajo!, ¡cuidado!» Cogí mi linterna, la puse en rojo y corrí hacia la figura, gritándole: «¿Qué va mal?, ¿qué ha pasado?, ¿dónde?» Estaba de pie justo en la boca de la negrura del túnel. Me acerqué tanto a él que me pareció extraño que siguiera cubriéndose los ojos con el brazo. Corrí directamente hacia él, alargando la mano para coger su brazo, pero había desaparecido.

–Dentro del túnel –dije yo.

–No. Recorrí el interior del túnel, unas quinientas yardas. Me detuve y, con la linterna sobre mi cabeza, vi las señales que miden las distancias, las manchas de humedad que penetran las paredes y gotean desde la bóveda. Salí corriendo, más rápido que cuando entré (es que aborrezco a muerte ese lugar), miré alrededor alumbrándome con mi propia luz roja, y subí por la escalera de hierro que lleva a la galería que hay justo encima, bajé y regresé corriendo aquí. Telegrafié en ambas direcciones: «Se ha recibido una alarma. ¿Algo va mal?» De las dos direcciones llegó la misma respuesta: «Todo bien.»

Resistiéndome a la leve sensación de que un dedo helado rozaba mi espina dorsal, le expliqué que aquella figura había debido ser una mala pasada de su sentido visual, y que se sabía que tales figuras, originadas por desarreglos de los delicados nervios que administran las funciones del ojo, turbaban con frecuencia a enfermos, algunos de los cuales habían llegado a ser conscientes de la naturaleza de sus males e incluso la habían demostrado mediante experimentos con ellos mismos.

–En cuanto a un grito imaginario –añadí–, ¡escuche por un momento el viento de este extraño valle mientras hablamos tan bajo y los disparatados sonidos de arpa que arranca a los cables telegráficos!

Todo estaba muy bien, replicó, tras haber estado ambos escuchando durante un rato (y él debía saber bastante sobre el viento y los cables, ya que era quien pasaba largas noches de invierno ahí, solo y expectante). Pero me rogó que me diese cuenta de que no había terminado.

Le pedí perdón y, tocándome el brazo, añadió estas palabras:

–No habían pasado seis horas de la aparición, cuando se produjo el accidente de esta línea, ni habían pasado diez cuando los muertos y heridos fueron sacados a través del túnel por el lugar en el que había estado la figura.

Me recorrió un desagradable escalofrío. No podía negarse, repuse, que había sido una coincidencia notable, lo bastante profunda como para impresionar su mente. Pero no hay duda de que coincidencias tan notables ocurren de continuo y deben tenerse en consideración al tratar estos temas. Aunque, sin duda, debía admitir, añadí (viendo que estaba a punto de refutar mis objeciones), que las personas con sentido común no dejan mucho espacio para coincidencias en los cálculos ordinarios de la vida.

De nuevo me hizo saber que me diese cuenta de que no había terminado.

Y de nuevo le pedí perdón por mis involuntarias interrupciones.

–Esto –dijo, apoyando una vez más su mano en mi brazo y mirando por encima del hombro con ojos hundidos– fue exactamente hace un año. Pasaron seis o siete meses, y ya me había recuperado de la sorpresa e impresión, cuando una mañana, al romper el día, me encontraba junto a la puerta, miré hacia la luz roja y volví a ver al espectro.

Se detuvo mirándome fijamente.

–¿Gritó?

–No. Guardó silencio.

–¿Movía el brazo?

–No. Estaba apoyado contra el poste de la luz roja, con las dos manos cubriéndole el rostro. Así.

Una vez más observé su gesto. Y fue un gesto de dolor. He visto actitudes similares en las estatuas que se encuentran sobre algunas tumbas.

–¿Se acercó a él?

–No. Entré en mi caseta y me senté; en parte para ordenar mis pensamientos, en parte porque había quedado desfallecido. Cuando volví a salir a la puerta, la luz del día estaba sobre mí y el fantasma se había ido.

–Pero, ¿no pasó nada más?, ¿no ocurrió algo después?

Me tocó el brazo con el dedo índice dos o tres veces, asintiendo lúgubremente con la cabeza.

–Ese mismo día, cuando un tren salía del túnel, advertí en una ventanilla que daba a mi lado algo que me pareció un amasijo de cabezas y manos y una especie de gesto. Vi aquello justo a tiempo para hacerle al conductor la señal de «¡Pare!» Cortó el circuito y puso el freno, pero el tren aún se deslizó ciento cincuenta yardas o más. Corrí tras él y, mientras lo hacía, oí unos llantos y gritos terribles. Una bella joven había muerto repentinamente en uno de los compartimentos y la trajeron aquí; yacía en este mismo suelo, aquí donde estamos nosotros.

Aparté mi silla involuntariamente, miré las tablas que señalaba y luego le miré a él.

–Cierto, señor, cierto. Se lo cuento tal y como sucedió.

No se me ocurrió nada que decir en ningún sentido, y se me había quedado la boca absolutamente seca. El viento y los cables prolongaban la historia en un largo lamento desolado.

El retomó la palabra:

–Ahora, señor, fíjese en esto y juzgue hasta qué punto se halla turbado mi espíritu. El espectro volvió hace una semana. Desde entonces ha estado aquí, una y otra vez, a intervalos.

–¿Junto a la luz?

Junto a la luz de peligro.

–Y ¿qué diría que hace?

Repitió, aún con mayor pasión y vehemencia, si es que es posible, los anteriores gestos de «¡Por Dios, despejen la vía!»

–No tengo paz ni descanso. Me llama durante varios minutos seguidos, de una manera agonizante: «Ahí abajo, ¡cuidado!, ¡cuidado!» Se queda de pie, gesticulando, y hace sonar mi campanilla...

Me agarré de esto:

–¿Hizo sonar su campanilla anoche, mientras yo estaba aquí, y usted salió a la puerta?

–En dos ocasiones.

–Bien, observe –dije yo– cómo le engaña su imaginación. Tuve mis ojos clavados en la campanilla y mis oídos bien despiertos, y tan cierto como que estoy vivo, en aquellos momentos no sonó. No. Y tampoco lo hizo en ninguna otra ocasión, si exceptuamos cuando funcionó debido al curso normal del trabajo, al comunicar la estación con usted.

Movió la cabeza:

–No he tenido, aún, ninguna confusión a este respecto, señor. Nunca he confundido el sonido espectral de la campanilla con el humano. El sonido del fantasma es una extraña vibración de la campana, que no proviene de fenómeno alguno, y no he afirmado que la campana se mueva visiblemente. No me sorprende que usted no la haya oído. Pero yo sí la oí.

–¿Y le pareció ver al espectro allí, cuando salió a mirar?

–Estaba allí.

–¿En ambas ocasiones?

Dijo firmemente:

–En ambas ocasiones.

–¿Quiere acercarse a la puerta conmigo y observar ahora?

Se mordió el labio inferior mostrando cierta desgana, pero se levantó. Abrí la puerta y me quedé en el escalón, mientras él permanecía en el umbral. Allí estaba la luz de peligro. Allí estaba la tenebrosa boca del túnel. Allí estaban los altos muros de piedra del precipicio. Allí estaban, sobre todo, las estrellas.

–¿Lo ve? –le pregunté, prestando especial atención a su rostro.

Tenía los ojos fijos y en tensión, pero quizá no mucho más que los míos cuando los dirigía impacientemente hacia el mismo punto.

–No –respondió–, no está ahí.

–De acuerdo –le dije.

Entramos de nuevo, cerramos la puerta y volvimos a nuestros asientos. Estaba pensando en la mejor forma de aprovechar esta ventaja, si es que se la podía considerar como tal, cuando él retomó el tema de una forma tan absolutamente natural, dando por supuesto que no podía haber entre nosotros serias divergencias respecto a los hechos, que me sentí en una situación de lo más impotente.

–A estas alturas, señor, ya habrá comprendido perfectamente –dijo– que lo que me angustia tan profundamente es lo siguiente: ¿qué quiere decirme el espectro?

Le contesté que no estaba seguro de haber comprendido perfectamente.

–¿Contra qué me previene? –dijo meditabundo, con sus ojos clavados en el fuego y volviéndose hacia mí sólo de vez en cuando–, ¿cuál es el peligro? Hay un peligro en el aire, flotando sobre algún lugar de la línea. Una horrible calamidad va a suceder. En esta ocasión no cabe la menor duda. Es una obsesión para mí. ¿Qué puedo hacer?

Sacó su pañuelo y se secó las gotas de sudor de su frente acalorada.

–Si telegrafío «peligro» en una dirección de la línea, o en ambas, no tengo prueba alguna que aportar –siguió, secándose las palmas de las manos–. Probablemente me meta en problemas y no obre bien. Podrían pensar que estoy loco. Tendría que actuar de esta manera: Mensaje: «Peligro. Tomen precauciones.» Respuesta: «¿Qué peligro?, ¿dónde?» Mensaje: «No lo sé, pero por el amor de Dios, tomen precauciones.» Me despedirían. ¿Qué otra cosa podrían hacer?

Era muy triste contemplar el tormento de su espíritu, la tortura mental de un hombre consciente, sometido a la angustia insoportable de una vida intrincada en una responsabilidad que escapaba a su inteligencia.

–Cuando apareció el espectro por primera vez junto a la luz roja –continuó echando hacia atrás su cabello oscuro y frotándose las sienes con las manos una y otra vez, en el extremo de una angustia febril–, ¿por qué no me dijo dónde sucedería el accidente, si tenía que suceder?, ¿por qué la segunda vez que vino ocultaba su rostro?, ¿por qué, en lugar de eso, no me dijo: «Ella va a morir. Que la dejen en casa». Si en estas dos ocasiones vino tan sólo para demostrarme que sus advertencias eran ciertas y prepararme para esta tercera, ¿por qué no me avisa llanamente ahora? Y yo... ¡que el Señor me ayude! Un pobre guardavía en su solitaria estación, ¿por qué no he acudido a alguien digno de crédito y que pueda hacer algo?

Al verle en semejante estado me di cuenta de que, tanto para el bien del pobre hombre como para la seguridad pública, lo que tenía que hacer, de momento, era apaciguar su mente. Por lo tanto, dejé a un lado todas las cuestiones sobre la realidad o la irrealidad y le hice observar que si un hombre cumplía con su deber estrictamente, hacía bien, y que le quedaba la satisfacción de haber entendido lo que era su obligación, aunque no alcanzase a comprender el significado de esas confusas Apariciones. En este esfuerzo tuve un éxito mayor que en los intentos de hacerle desistir de sus convicciones. Empezó a calmarse, las ocupaciones propias de su puesto, como la noche anterior, comenzaron a requerir su atención por más tiempo, y le dejé a las dos de la madrugada. Le había ofrecido quedarme toda la noche, pero no quiso ni oír hablar de ello.

Me volví a mirar la luz roja según ascendía por el sendero; que no me gustaba la luz roja y que habría dormido francamente mal de encontrarse mi cama bajo ella, no voy a ocultarlo. Y no me gustaron las dos historias del accidente y la muerte de la chica. Tampoco veo razón para ocultarlo.

Pero lo que más ocupaba mi mente era la reflexión sobre cómo debía actuar, al haberme convertido en depositario de esas confidencias. Había comprobado que se trataba de un hombre inteligente, atento, trabajador y serio; pero ¿cuánto tiempo seguiría siéndolo en semejante estado mental? A pesar de ocupar un cargo de subordinado, tenía una importante responsabilidad; ¿confiaría yo (por ejemplo) mi propia vida a la posibilidad de que continuase desempeñándola con precisión?

Fui incapaz de vencer el sentimiento de que sería una especie de traición si comunicaba a sus superiores lo que me había contado, sin antes hablar francamente con él. Debía proponerle una solución intermedia: decidí ofrecerme para acompañarle (pero guardando, de momento, el secreto) al mejor médico que pudiésemos encontrar en la zona y recabar su opinión. Me había comunicado que la noche siguiente habría un cambio en el horario de trabajo: se marcharía una o dos horas antes del amanecer y volvería después de la puesta de sol. Yo había quedado en presentarme un poco más tarde.

Al día siguiente, el atardecer era espléndido y salí temprano para disfrutarlo. El sol aún no se había puesto cuando crucé el camino que bordeaba el precipicio. Alargaría el paseo una hora, me dije, media hora de ida y otra media de vuelta, y entonces habría llegado el momento de ir a la caseta del guardavía.

Antes de continuar mi caminata, me paré en el borde, y, mecánicamente, miré hacia abajo desde el mismo lugar desde el que le había visto por primera vez. No podría describir el estremecimiento que me recorrió cuando, junto a la boca del túnel, vi a una figura que se tapaba los ojos con el brazo izquierdo y hacía violentamente gestos con su mano derecha.

El horror innombrable que me oprimía pasó en un momento, en el instante mismo en que me di cuenta de que esa figura era, de hecho, un hombre y que, a poca distancia, se hallaba un pequeño grupo de personas, a quienes se dirigían los gestos que estaba haciendo. La luz de peligro no estaba todavía encendida. Junto al poste había sido construido, con madera y una lona, un pequeño armazón muy bajo, enteramente nuevo para mí. No parecía mayor que una cama.

Descendí por el sendero tan rápido como pude, con la irresistible sensación de que algo marchaba mal; me reprochaba haber dejado a aquel hombre allí, sin nadie que vigilara o corrigiese lo que hacía, ante el peligro de un desenlace fatal.

–¿Qué es lo que ocurre? –pregunté.

–El guardavía ha resultado muerto esta mañana, señor.

–¿El hombre que ocupaba esta caseta?

–Sí, señor.

–¿El hombre al que yo conocía?

–Lo reconocerá, señor, si le había visto –dijo el hombre que hablaba por los demás, descubriéndose la cabeza con solemnidad y levantando el extremo de la lona–. Su rostro está intacto.

–¡Oh! ¿Cómo ocurrió esto?, ¿cómo ocurrió? –pregunté, volviéndome de uno a otro, cuando hubieron cubierto de nuevo el cadáver.

–Lo atropelló una locomotora, señor. Ningún hombre en Inglaterra conocía mejor su trabajo. Pero algo no debía estar bien en la vía. Fue justo al amanecer. Había apagado la luz y llevaba su linterna cuando la máquina salió del túnel; él le daba la espalda, y lo atropelló. Este hombre la conducía y nos estaba explicando cómo sucedió. Explíqueselo al caballero, Tom.

El hombre, que vestía un traje tosco y oscuro, retrocedió hasta el lugar donde habíamos estado antes, junto a la boca del túnel:

–Después de tomar la curva del túnel, señor –dijo–, le descubrí al otro extremo, como si le viese por el tubo de un catalejo. No había tiempo de reducir la velocidad, y sabía que él era un hombre muy cuidadoso. Como no pareció hacer caso del pitido, quité la marcha cuando ya nos abalanzábamos sobre él y le grité tan fuerte como pude.

–¿Qué dijo usted?

–Dije: «¡Ahí abajo!, ¡cuidado!, ¡cuidado!, ¡por el amor de Dios, despejen la vía!»

Me sobresalté.

–¡Ay! Fue un rato horrible, señor. No paré de gritar. Me puse este brazo delante de los ojos, para no verlo, y agité el otro hasta el último momento, pero no sirvió de nada.

Para no prolongar el relato extendiéndome en alguna de sus circunstancias más que en otra, puedo, para terminar, señalar la coincidencia de que las advertencias del conductor de la locomotora incluían no sólo las palabras que el desafortunado guardavía me había repetido como su obsesión, sino también las palabras que yo mismo –y no él– había asociado, tan sólo en mi mente, a los gestos que había imitado


End file.
